


Be Merry, Be Mine

by Aussi18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussi18/pseuds/Aussi18
Summary: Regina comes home from work on Valentine's Day to find that Robin has unexpectedly changed their plans for the evening, and she must decipher his Valentine's clues to discover what he's up to.





	Be Merry, Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@EQChemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40EQChemistry).



> Written as part of the LoveFromOQ Challenge 2019  
> @LoveFromOQ #LoveFromOQ
> 
> For Ivy @EQChemistry - I hope that you enjoy it and that it's what you were hoping for :) xoxo

 

 

Regina parks on the street in front of her house and jogs up the sidewalk in her high heels, one gloved hand already holding her house key at the ready when she gets to the front stoop.

She’s running late, got caught up in an argument with Gold about the building permit she denied him, and as usual, they went around and around with threats and deals until she finally got him to surrender that original copy of “Gulliver’s Travels” that Henry has been eyeing for years. He threw in a few other small, magical artifacts that she has no plans for yet, but might someday, and she’s a little surprised at his willingness to give in to her demands just so he can plate the sign on his shop with real spun gold. She knows better than to think he doesn’t have an ulterior motive, but she doesn’t have the interest in pursuing his schemes today, especially since he insisted on having it out right at five to five, and now she only has twenty minutes to get changed and freshened up before she’s set to meet her boys at Granny’s for their Valentine’s Day dinner.

It’s a strange Valentine’s Day for Regina. For the majority of her life, she has dreaded this day, has loathed the happy couples flouncing about town, the gaudy decorations, the outrageous professions of love - but not this time. This year she has the love of Henry, Robin, and Roland, the loves of her life, and there is no better feeling than the one she had this morning, when all three of them crawled into bed with her - well, Robin was already in bed with her, but still - and showered her with homemade Valentine’s cards, dark chocolates, big hugs, and even bigger kisses.

It’s a life she never thought she’d have, but thanks to a fairy, a tattoo, and one great big risk, her heart has never been happier.

She turns the key in the lock of the heavy front door, swinging it wide and using a touch of magic to slam it closed behind her as she heads straight upstairs to change. She’s already decided on a bright red dress with a generous neckline, black thigh highs (Robin loves those), ankle boots, and the strand of beautiful pink conch pearls Robin gave her this morning. It’s far too extravagant for a Valentine’s Day gift, and even though she knows he stole it from somewhere, she can’t get over the fact that he’d gone through the trouble to get it for her. She’s well aware that such an insanely expensive gift most certainly was not easy to find _or_ to thieve, and it’s his thoughtfulness that makes her heart do a silly little flip-flop-flutter, makes her smile as she settles the beautiful jewelry against her chest.

She hadn’t had a clue what to give him - the man is a vagabond and the best thief in the realm, so there are few things he desires that he doesn’t already have, or can’t get for himself. So, in a moment of desperation, Regina took one of Mary Margaret’s ridiculously stupid suggestions and made it a little more interesting, a little more _adult_ , bestowing on Robin a one-time use coupon that she will do anything he wants in bed. _Anything_ \- but she’s serious about that _one-time_ use. He was adorable when she gave him the card with it inside, flushed red from his chest right up to his hairline, and she just barely managed to separate their lips before their sons flung open their bedroom door and came crashing in.

She hurries out of her room to make her way downstairs and catches the faintest swirl of red smoke dissipating from the entryway. She stops, already halfway down the tall, winding staircase and narrows her eyes in suspicion.

She knows it was Gold, but what she can’t understand is why the hell he would poof into her entryway and set up a little table with what looks like a framed photo and an apple sitting on it. She cautiously makes her way down, tilting her head in curiosity as she nears the table. When she gets close, she immediately recognizes the golden tipped arrow sticking straight up out of the dark red apple - she certainly likes the implication of that - and she confirms that it is indeed a photo frame, except that it isn’t a photograph behind the glass, it’s… her heart flutters and she has to fight tears - it’s Page 23.

 

 _Oh, Robin_.

 

There is a small scroll attached to the shaft of the arrow, and she unties it carefully, spreading the paper out and smiling brightly as she recognizes Robin’s handwriting:

 

 

 

 

A swirl of red smoke on the little table catches her eye, and an envelope appears next to the apple. She smirks, thoroughly amused by her Thief and more excited than she’d like to admit as she reaches for it and carefully extracts the “clue” from the paper jacket.

 

She sees:

 

 

 

  

Regina goes very, very still as she reads the clue, staring at the pictures of her with Granny and with Ruby. She’s never seen these photos before - she barely remembers taking the one with Granny, and has no idea when the one with Ruby was taken. Robin must have asked them for the photos, must have procured them in advance and then had the card made with the digitals.

 _Jesus,_ that man is thoughtful.

He’s made it easy on her at least, she knows it’s the diner that he’s directing her to, which is a little funny because it’s where she was headed anyway, so she appreciates that she’s not having to change her original plans too much. She quickly buttons her long, black wool coat, tucks her white cashmere scarf in around her neck and tugs on her black leather gloves. She’s unsure how many clues she’s going to need to decipher this evening, and she has no idea just where he might be sending her - knowing Robin, she’s likely to spend some time outdoors. She carefully slips the first clue into the pocket of her jacket, and with a swirl of purple smoke she poofs to Granny’s Diner.

Nothing appears any different outside of the little restaurant, but she takes care to really look around the front yard as she walks up, unsure of where this second clue might be hidden. She loves Robin, but sometimes he forgets that other people are _not_ professional rogues, and where something might be easy for him to find, others may never come close to discovering it.

The bell chimes as she walks through the front door, and everything still appears normal. Regina sweeps her gaze around the room but doesn’t see an arrowed-apple anywhere, so she approaches the counter and takes her old usual seat - the one where she used to sit alone, or sometimes with Henry, back before the Locksley men came into her life.

Granny comes bustling out from the back just as Regina pulls her gloves off, starting to feel a little anxious about this next clue. Granny looks over her glasses at Regina as she breezes by to bring Leroy his cup of hot cocoa, setting it down with a _thunk_ before she comes to stand in front of Regina with her hands on her hips.

“Looking for something?” Granny asks with her brows raised.

Regina tries to fight her excitement, tries to make her voice sharp but not quite able to get the usual edge to it as she shoots back, “Have you something to give me?”

Granny smiles a little, then turns her head to the back and barks out, “Hey Ruby! She’s here, you can bring it out now.”

Regina’s brows raise at Granny, but the old woman just smirks and steps back as Ruby comes out of the kitchen with…

Apple pancakes?

“I’m not here to eat,” Regina says quickly. Where is that damn clue?

“We know,” Ruby says, “But it’s part of the deal. We’re not allowed to give you anything until you eat these.”

Regina rolls her eyes and warns, “Give me the clue before I decide to find it myself.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Granny says quickly, her voice authoritative. “You’re going to eat these pancakes, girl, and drink this cup of coffee, because it’s what your man asked us to do, and you wouldn’t want to disappoint him now, would you?” Granny walks away before Regina can respond. She drops her eyes and stares helplessly down at the food - her _favorite_ food. She knows Granny well, has known her longer than most people in this town, so she’s fully aware that Granny is as stubborn as she is. She didn’t think she’d be eating dinner alone tonight, and she’s a little disappointed, but she has no choice now but to eat the damn pancakes so she can get the next clue.

She’s never eaten so fast in her life.

Regina downs the rest of her coffee and purposefully lets the glass clink loudly on the counter, drawing Ruby’s gaze from where she’s taking an order at the front of the diner. The girl grins at her as she sweeps past and through to the kitchen, then returns with, _thank god,_ an apple with an arrow sticking out of it.

She sets it carefully in front of Regina and steps back to watch as the Queen takes the card attached to it and flicks open the lip of the envelope. Granny joins Ruby, and Regina furrows her brow at their excited smiles, at their nosiness for watching her so closely as she goes about her business. She snaps, “Do you two mind?” to which they only smile brighter and stay exactly where they are, so she gives up opens the envelope.

 

She pulls out the clue and sees:

 

 

 

  

This clue is even easier than the first, she thinks, grinning. Regina knows exactly where they were when they shared their first kiss, vividly remembers the way Robin’s lips felt against hers that first time, the surprising way that he immediately kissed her back, the way her knees gave out when he suddenly pulled her in for a second kiss. She looks up at the two women across from her, and Ruby grins broadly, hopping up and down a little as she bursts out, “What’re you waiting for? Go!”

For some reason, Regina looks to Granny, and the old woman gives her knowing look, raising her eyebrows and nodding, so with a swirl of smoke, Regina poofs.

She appears at the edge of the Merry Men’s camp, and she’s nervous. She knows them now, knows each of them relatively well, but for some reason she feels jumpy, feels like they’re all watching, like they’re all _expecting_ something of her as she walks along the row of tents, looking for Little John. It doesn’t take long, he’s predictably by his tent, and oh! Roland is here with him!

The second the boy sees her he runs for her, yelling out, “‘Gina! ‘Gina! We have a surprise for you!”

She catches him as he hurtles himself into her arms, swinging him up and settling him on her hip as he cuddles into her. She loves this boy so much, loves him as her own, and his presence here makes her immediately happy, makes her nerves calm. “A surprise?” she gasps exaggeratedly to him, “What kind of surprise?”

“An apple!” he says excitedly, then drops his voice in awe as he looks right in her eyes, “With papa’s arrow innit!”

She can’t stop herself from kissing his little face. He’s just so adorable, those deep dimples get her every time, and when she says, “Well, why don’t you show me, my little knight?” he gets so excited he almost squirms right out of her arms in his attempt to get down.

She follows Roland, laughing at how cute he is, over to John who is now sitting on a large stump by the fire. As she approaches, the big man gives her a smile, then reaches behind him and pulls out another apple with an arrow in it and a card attached just like the last one.

She’s worried for a moment that she’s going to have to jump through another hoop like she did at Granny’s, but he doesn’t say much, just, “For you, Your Majesty,” as he hands it over.

Regina crouches down and gets Roland to help her open the card, watching him more than she’s watching what he’s doing, loving the way his eyes light up with excitement as he pulls it from the envelope and holds it close to his face, studying it. When he finally gets done inspecting it and hands it to her, her eyes well with tears for the second time tonight, and she has to blink quickly to clear them.

 

She sees:

 

 

 

  

She’s starting to get this strange feeling, this thrill of happiness mixed with nerves and just a touch of hysteria deep down in her belly about what’s happening, about what she _thinks_ might be happening, as she stares at the card, at the effort that Robin and her boys have put into this activity.

She knows where she needs to go - the playground with Henry’s castle is quite far, but she needs a minute, needs to think through some what if’s that are running through her head, so with a few more kisses and one great big hug from Roland, she decides to walk.

She needs a minute to breathe, to calm herself and get the silly whimsical thoughts out of her head. Regina might not be a villain anymore, but she feels like a starry-eyed princess, like she’s seventeen years old and swooning, like she might start speaking in verse and singing with the woodland creatures, and that behavior is entirely too close to something she’d expect out of Snow for her liking.

She can see the playground now, and it’s starting to get dark, the crisp evening fading into a clear, quiet night, but there’s still enough light that she can see her son up in the castle, waving at her and grinning broadly as she works her way to him. He’s such a sweet, smart, caring boy. She has no idea how she ever went an entire year without him, is still shocked that she survived, is beyond grateful to have him in her life.

As she nears, he swings down from the playset, a little too big now to really enjoy it - perhaps she can enlarge it with magic for him, she’ll have to ask him if he’d like that - then he jogs up to her and gives her a huge, tight hug. She squeezes him back as her heart flips over, and she presses a kiss, then another to his cheek as he exclaims, “I knew you’d figure it out!”

She’s so touched by Robin’s efforts, and she’s embarrassed by it, tries in vain to blink away the wetness that keeps welling in her eyes and calm down as Henry takes her hand and pulls her toward the castle. Emma is there, holding the red apple, and as she hands the clue to her all she says is, “Hey, Regina - I hope those are happy tears or this is really awkward.”

The blonde’s sarcasm breaks the tension, and Regina huffs out a laugh as she takes the apple with the arrow in it, murmuring, “Very - very happy.”

She pulls the card from the envelope with hands that are shaking just a little, and when she reads the clue, she immediately starts to laugh:

 

 

 

 

 Regina hugs Henry tightly to her, and he’s grinning so broadly she can’t quite stop herself from kissing him a few more times, even as he squeaks out his protests with an, “Ah, mom!” against her wool coat.

“Get it girl,” Emma says quietly, smirking.

Regina tells Henry she loves him, returns Emma’s smirk, and with a sweep of her hands, she poofs.

She appears right inside the Sheriff’s office - no longer able to contain how excited she is, how hard her heart is hammering against her sternum, how flushed her cheeks feel - and not because of the cold.

She turns around slowly as the purple smoke clears, directing her gaze directly at the cell block, practically vibrating with anticipation of the next clue. And apparently, she’s not the only one who’s excited.

Mary Margaret leaps to her feet as Regina’s eyes land on her, rushing right up to the bars of the cell she and David are locked in, and the Queen grins.

“Regina!” she exclaims, “Oh my goodness, we’ve been waiting for you!”

“We’ve been in here for over an hour,” David gripes, but he’s obviously not angry as he flashes her that charming smile he’s so well known for.

“And?” Regina asks, moving swiftly up to the bars, “I assume you have something for me?”

Snow lets out a high pitched squeal of excitement and bounces from foot to foot, saying quickly, “Yes! Oh my god, here! David has it!!!”

David stands and comes over with another apple, and he’s smiling softly at her as he passes it through the bars.

Regina tears the envelope open, too excited anymore to waste time being careful, and when she sets eyes on the clue, she loses all the air in her lungs with one big whoosh.

“What?!” Mary Margaret asks quickly, “What does it say?!”

“Mary Margaret,” David chides.

“What?!” She exclaims, jumping up and down in her excitement. “Regina! What does it say???”

When she can finally catches her breath, she brings her eyes to her old enemy, to the woman she thought had stolen all the happiness in her life, who had ruined her from ever having anything good, and true, and loving, and all she can do is smile as she says, “It says I have somewhere I need to be.”

She turns on her heel and strides quickly from the room, her heart soaring with excitement and anticipation as she walks the long hallway that leads out of the building. She starts to laugh, doesn’t even break her stride when she hears David call, “Hey! Aren’t you going to let us out?” then after a few seconds, “Regina, come on!” She debates on leaving them in there but caves, unlocking their cell with magic and smirking when she hears Mary Margaret call out, “Thank you!!!”

But now the Queen has somewhere she needs to be, and as she steps out of the Sheriff’s station, she pauses to take one more look at the clue Robin has given her, the one that floods her heart with so much love she can hardly stay standing with her affection for her thief.

 

 

 

  

It’s quiet in the graveyard. She’s not sure what she was expecting, but the dark silence isn’t quite what she had pictured in her head. Robin must be inside the vault already, for he’s nowhere to be seen, and she walks quickly toward it, too excited to see him to spend even another minute apart. She gets to the big double doors quickly, reaches for the handle and _ >THWACK!< _ suddenly an arrow is embedded in the wood.  Regina startles, alarmed as she turns to the source, completely baffled when Robin drops down from a nearby tree, his bow in hand.

He says nothing and Regina is so confused, asking, “What the hell?” furrowing her brow as he lights the tip of his next arrow on fire, then turns and shoots it into the forest. After a moment, she sees a flash of light in the direction he shot, and she stares dumbstruck, as two words suddenly become visible, written in flaming arrows embedded in a large, fallen log.

The words say, simply, _Merry Me?_

Regina stares. Her stomach drops out, eyes going wide and heart stopping for a beat - then _SLAM-SLAM-SLAMMING_ against her chest.

“Regina Mills,” Robin says softly, and she startles, jerks her eyes from the flames and finally notices he’s next to her, and - _oh-god-oh-god-oh-god_ \- he’s on one knee, and - _oh-god_ \- he’s holding a small, black velvet box and he looks so, so nervous as he opens it and says, “Regina, you are my future,” he pauses, and her eyes fill with tears, “Will you be mine?”

She stares.

He shifts a little, looking up at her as his brow starts to furrow, worry etched across his features as she continues to stare at him, completely frozen.

Robin opens his mouth to speak, and a flash of their life together blazes before her mind’s eye - of smiles, laughter, and hope, of family breakfasts, dinners, and movie nights, of hugs, kisses, and passion - of nights wrapped up in each other’s arms, of falling asleep against him, of growing old together, of feeling - for the first time in forever - like she can be herself, like she doesn’t have to hide anything because he wants her for _exactly_ who she is.

“Yes!” she exclaims, before he can say whatever it is he was going to say.

“Yeah?!” he asks, looking astonished, looking so hopeful she could cry.

“Yes!” she repeats, and he surges to his feet, wrapping her in his arms, picking her right up off the ground as he crushes his mouth to hers, kissing and kissing her, squeezing the air right out of her lungs with the tight grip he has on her waist.

They part to catch their breath, but he doesn’t put her down, just continues to hold her tightly against him, and she drops her forehead to his, grinning broadly and telling him she loves him, telling him she will _always_ love him. He says the same, professes his love for her over and over, and when she realizes he’s crying, her heart very nearly bursts. Robin sets her on her feet, his hands shaking as he pulls the ring from the box. It’s perfect, it’s so them, it’s exactly what she would have chosen _\- god she loves him_ \- and when he slides it on her finger, she starts to cry too, is completely overwhelmed by the pure shock of happiness that spreads through her.

 

 

 

  

They head into her vault to “celebrate”, and Regina just cannot stop smiling. When they reach the main chamber, he’s set out a set of champagne flutes on one side, and a set of shot glasses on the other. Behind the glasses, there is a bottle of expensive looking champagne and a bottle of whiskey, respectively. “Planning on going on a bender?” she asks, eyeing the liquor.

Robin laughs softly, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. “I wanted to be prepared for whatever you decided - champagne to celebrate with, whiskey to drown my sorrows had you declined.”

She kisses him, because he’s so sweet, so wonderful to her - the man with the lion tattoo who she is destined to be with - he makes her feel amazing, has changed her entire life for the better, loves her, has helped her learn to love herself - how did she get so fortunate?

She finally understands what people mean when they say _soulmate_.

Regina takes his hand and pulls him into another room, the one with the chaise that they made such good use of that night he told her, _Today is not one of those days._ She smirks at the memory, astonished at how far they have come since those early days of their relationship, and how that line no longer applies to them _at all_. With a wave of her fingers she transforms the chaise into a bed, and Robin chuckles softly behind her, asking, “Something on your mind, Your Majesty?”

She grins, turning them so she can push him down on the bed, stepping back quickly so he can’t pull her with him. She has an idea - she wants to reward him for being so wonderful, so thoughtful today, but the second he starts touching her she’s fairly certain she won’t be able to make coherent thoughts anymore, and she really wants to do this for him. Regina hasn’t done this before - she’s undressed with him, she’s undressed _him_ , but she’s never taken off her clothes for him with the intention of giving him a show. She’s a little nervous - it’s not that she’s shy about her body, she knows she’s beautiful, but she is shy when it comes to _him_ looking at her.

Regina makes eye contact with Robin as she starts to unbutton her coat, one fine eyebrow raising and a cocky smirk on her lips as she lets it slide off her shoulders to pool behind her on the stone floor. She hears him whisper, _Bloody hell_ , as he scoots up on the bed, eyes wide with excitement as he hurriedly kicks off his boots, unzips his coat and tosses it aside before he props himself against the headboard.

She breaks into a grin and licks her lips at his reaction, emboldened to continue, reaching up and unwinding her cashmere scarf, then pulling one side so that it slides slowly around and off of her neck. Regina holds the scarf out in front of her and lets it trail through her fingers to the floor, then lifts one foot to the bed and bends forward to unzip her boot. She tugs it off and reaches for the top of her thigh high, pulling up the hem of her dress slowly and sneaking a look at him. Robin’s hand is rubbing across his mouth, eye’s hot on her, and when she starts to slowly, _slowly_ roll the stocking down, he moans.

Regina bites back a laugh - he’s so predictable - then switches to take off her other boot. She trails her fingers up the length of her leg from ankle to hip, letting her dress scrunch up to flash him her upper thigh for good measure before rolling her stocking down slowly then standing upright again.

She arches as she reaches for the zipper on her dress, turning her back so when she drags the zipper down, her body is revealed to him inch by glorious inch. When she reaches the end she slides her arms out of the cap sleeves, then slowly, _slowly_ shimmies the dress down, down, down until she gets it past her hips and over the curve of her thigh, before she lets it drop to her feet.

Behind her, Robin groans.

She carefully side steps out of the fabric and turns to face him in just her black lace bra and matching thong, her cheeks flushing as he rakes his eyes across her and whispers, “Stunning.”

Regina breaks into a huge smile. He’s the only one who has the ability to do that - to look at her with lust in his eyes as he whispers compliments and make her feel so valuable. He’s the only one who looks at her that way and doesn’t make her feel like a piece of meat, a conquest, or a possession, but like _he’s_ the luckiest guy in the world just to set eyes on her. He’s so beautiful in his love for her that it takes her breath away, spurs her on and makes her so excited to spend her life with him.

She regains eye contact with him and reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. The hooks let loose easily, but she pins the bra up by dropping her arms so she can drag the straps slowly down before unhurriedly sliding it off, letting it dangle from her fingertips before she drops the  lacy garment to the floor. His breath rushes fast as he sits up straight in the bed, his eagerness apparent even without him biting his bottom lip and looking at her like _that_.

She reaches for the waistband of her panties, and he brings up one hand, his index finger raised as he asks quickly, “May I?” and when she nods he holds his hand out to her and pulls her into bed. He makes quick work of her thong, sliding it off and down as he drags his fingers over her legs, then drops hot kisses along the way back up - her calves, knees, thighs, hips, and stomach all thoroughly kissed as he returns to her. She climbs on top of him, straddling his hips as she leans over him to press a soft kiss to his lips, her hair curtaining down around her as she presses against his mouth, runs her tongue across the seam of his lips, then tilts her head to deepen the kiss. She lets her tongue play against his, unable to keep the smile from curving her lips when his hands slide up and down her naked back. Sitting up, Regina traces the lines of his face with her fingertips, smoothing her thumb across his lips, stroking down his neck and further to unzip his hoodie. She undresses him slowly, pressing kisses to him as his body is bared to her, letting herself get a little aggressive, letting her passion for him sweep over her as she scrapes her teeth across the curve of his ribs, the edge of his pec, the peak of his nipple, and up to his collarbone.

He’s breathing heavily under her when he cards his fingers through her thick dark hair and pulls her up to him. She goes easily, happy to look in his eyes, to feel the press and slide of his lips over her chin and down the column of her throat as his hands slide to her ribs and up to her breasts. He massages her carefully, fingers stroking softly as he palms her, his erection pressing hard against her inner thigh as she swivels her hips and grinds down on him. Robin moves his thumbs to her nipples, brushing lightly over the soft tips in slow, steady strokes, bringing them to stiff peaks with each soft touch. His gentleness makes her breath stutter, makes her arch with arousal, and she runs her fingers down his arms from his thick biceps to his hands, covering them and encouraging him to squeeze her full breasts harder. He smirks and murmurs, “So beautiful,” when she runs her hands up into her hair, lifting it off her neck and letting the thick strands slip through her fingers, rocking her hips to rub her wet core against his length before stroking her hands down her neck.

“I can’t believe you’re going to marry me,” he says softly, playing with her nipples, tugging and strumming across them. “How the bloody hell did I get so lucky?”

Regina smiles, bites her bottom lip as she looks in his eyes and says quietly, “This is the first time I’ve thought of getting married, thought of my husband, and felt nothing but love.”

Robin sits up suddenly, shifting back and hugging her to him as he presses his lips to hers, his hands running up and down her back, then tangling in her hair as he slides his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply, passionately and whispering, “A second chance for us both, my darling.”

Regina lifts up and takes his cock in hand, pumping him slowly - _god he’s so hard_ \- then kissing him while she rubs the sensitive tip of him through her slick core.

“Wait,” he breaths against her lips, “Wouldn’t you like me to warm you up a bit, love?”

She smirks and sinks down onto him easily, she’s already slick and ready for him, furrowing her brow in pleasure as she takes him in deep, moaning softly. She works carefully up and down - _jesus he’s so thick_ \-  lubricating him with her arousal until she finally takes his entire length inside her. Regina circles her hips as she wraps her arms around his neck and whispers, “I need you,” shudders out a deep breath and adds, “Need to feel you inside of me.”

Raising up on her knees she slides up his length, then down again, working up a slow rhythm, swiveling her hips on the downstroke as she presses against his chest, encouraging him to lay back. She wants to see him, wants to watch his face, see the breath in his chest rise and fall  with his excitement as they make love, wants to memorize the features of her future husband.

Robin moves his hands to her hips, squeezing her curves and helping her move, increasing the force of his thrusts - _oooh that’s good_ \- as he bends his knees and meets her in counter rhythm. She feels needy for him, feels almost desperate to show him how much she loves him, and she speeds up, breasts bouncing, the molten desire pooling in her sex, making her even more wet as she takes him deep again, again - _ohh god_ \- again and again. Robin brings one hand up to cup her breast, working her nipple between his thumb and index finger, pinching and tugging roughly as she rides him, while his other hand slides over so he can press his thumb to her clit. Regina grinds down hard and circles her hips as he works the sensitive bud quickly side to side, his thumb firm and slick - _ohhh_ \- spiking her desire, making her breath hitch as her clit pulses under the pad of his thumb. He feels so good, stretching her wide as she grinds down, swiveling her hips, reveling in the sensation of him so, so deep, trying to commit every sensation to memory - his heat, his thickness, the way he presses so far inside of her that she almost can’t take him all. _God_ she loves this, loves being with him in this way - never thought she would have it, had accepted for decades upon decades that she was destined to a life where sex was a tool, at best a weapon, had accepted that she would never know the deep, emotional salvation that Robin gives her every time he rocks his hips against hers and slides his tongue into her mouth just after he says, “I love you.”

Her emotions overwhelm her, tears threatening to spill, but she won’t cry, she won’t let her awful past sully this moment, so she starts working herself fast on him, lifting up so high he almost slips out before slamming down on him, over and over as her desire for him grows. As she starts rocking her hips fast, she can feel herself tightening, can feel the tingling pleasure starting to spread from her clit outward, can feel her internal muscles starting to clench on their own, and she’s helpless to stop, cannot hold back her moans as he strums over her clit, his cock hitting her deep as he drives up into her. She’s panting, pulse racing, every muscle tightening as she arches her back, murmuring frantically, “Close - oh god, I’m, I’m -”

She cries out, her fingernails digging into his chest as she shatters, internal muscles spasming hard and fast around him as he grabs her hips and thrusts up _hard-hard-hard_ \- _oh god_. Her thighs shake as she tips forward, rocking her hips against him, almost writhing on him as she moves to kiss him, and he takes advantage of the change in her balance, rolling them over quickly so he’s on top, hooking one of her knees under his elbow as he drives into her. Regina gasps, the new angle hitting her so deep, her hips tipping up to take his hard thrusts as he sucks hot kisses down her neck, panting words of his love for her, whispering _my darling,_ and _so perfect_ , and _I love you_. She’s never been so in love, can think of nothing other than how good he makes her feel, of how he’s mended her broken, black heart, and it drives her up higher, her need for him making her vocal, making her beg him to _don’t stop - don’t stop!_

He thrusts fast and hard, his cock sliding in deep as she pants - _oh, god_ \- goosebumps breaking out across her chest as she flushes with arousal, still not quite through with her climax as he works into her with relentless fervor. He kisses her hard, nips at her lips as he shortens his strokes - _she’s so sensitive, oh god_ \- and he threads his fingers through her hair, breathlessly telling her, “I love you,” before he drives deep - _Ohhh_ \- then deep again - _Mmmm_ \- slides his fingers to her clit as he tenses, then comes inside of her, rubbing her little bud fast as he spills, biting her shoulder, then - _oh, oh, oh god_ \- she can feel him coming, can feel him filling her and the idea that she’s allowed this, that he’s giving her this pushes her emotions high, her legs shaking as she loses her breath. His fingers are frantic on her clit, she’s trembling everywhere now, losing herself in him - _jesus_ \- and the heat spreads from her core, gets warmer and warmer until she feels like she’s burning up, her body pulsing under his attentions until suddenly it’s too much, the pleasure jumps up, _up_ , and she comes apart again, arching up and clinging to him as she shudders and digs her heels into his back to pull him deeper. Her head rushes, hearing going to static as the pleasure floods up her spine and out her fingertips, down through her toes, crashing through her as she lets go, living totally in the pleasure that her Thief so freely gives to her.

Robin rolls them again, slipping out of her and pulling her with him so she’s half on top of him, cuddled against his chest. They’re both breathing heavily, flushed and sweaty, and when she looks up into his eyes, his grin matches hers. She shimmies up his chest to kiss his lips, and he grabs for her left hand, holding it out in front of them so they can look at her engagement ring, reveling in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“Do the boys know?” She asks quietly as he brings her hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of it.

Robin smirks, “I thought it best to tell them together, so I haven’t said anything, but I’m fairly certain Henry knows - it’s hard to get much past him, he’s smart like his mum.” He squeezes her shoulders, clearly indicating he means her.

Regina grins and a comfortable silence falls over them as they take a few minutes to think over the events of today, of what it all means.

Another minute passes and she licks her parched lips, asks, “How about that champagne?” and he chuckles, her head shaking against his chest as he laughs. They get up and slip into robes that Regina conjures for them - clothes are much too complicated for tonight - and they dive into the provisions Robin stowed away for them - champagne, strawberries, and chocolates.

They laugh and talk excitedly about their future life together, trying to guess the reactions of their sons and their friends - Regina is certain Mary Margaret is going to sob, Robin guesses the same of Little John. It's light-hearted and fun, a drastic change from so many of the circumstances they usually find themselves in. She loves him with her whole heart, and he loves her too - they are a perfect match of light and dark, of happiness and sorrow, of hope and despair, and she knows that together they can face it all, can withstand anything thrown at them.

It’s a perfect night, he’s so loving and attentive, that intense focus she typically only sees when he’s shooting his bow is suddenly focused on her. It’s heady and fantastic, and she gives him back that attention, uses her eyes, her lips, her hands, her magic - _every_ part of her to show him that she loves him, to show him that she is as invested in him as he is in her.

Later, when Robin licks the trail of champagne he's drizzled over her stomach, when he puts his mouth to hers so he can suck the chocolate from her lips, when he blindfolds her with the silk sash on her robe and worships her body, her heart, her soul, she can think of nothing but how excited, how grateful, how _honored_ she is to spend the rest of her many years with him.

And since he’s still got that coupon to use, she’s certain it’s going to be one hell of an adventure.

 

~Fin

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
